Reunited
by PhoenixAsh15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet each other again after 15 years, but Annabeth has a daughter. Who is the father? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked up to her 13-year-old daughter's teacher.

"Excuse me?" She said in a professional tone.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He turned around, and there he was. Standing 6 feet and 1 inch tall in front of her was Percy Jackson, the love of her life. They had only split apart because of their parents' rivalry. The gods had made sure they never contacted each other again. But Annabeth had been pregnant. Now, 13 years later, she was meeting him again.

"A-annabeth." Percy stuttered.

"Percy?" She whispered.

"Yeah. What… what are you doing here?"

"I… my daughter is in your class…"

"Who?"

"Persis."

"Persis? She's your daughter?" Percy recalled who the girl was with a little difficulty. It was the first day of school!

"Yeah."

"Hey mom!" said a girl. She had curly black hair and green eyes. She was pretty tall for her age and loved to talk.

"Hi Persis!" Annabeth said.

"Hey Mr. Jackson!"

"Hi Persis," He said.

"Well, we better get going." Annabeth said.

"Wait. I would like to speak with you." Percy said.

"Annabeth, I want to talk." He whispered.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Its Saturday."

"Persis has a chorus class."

"Great! Drop her off and come to Central Park. I'll be by the fountain."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

The two lovers separated reluctantly and went their destined paths.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

**Annabeth POV**

I dropped Persis off at the community center. They were going to practice a little there, then they were going to a high school. They would practice some more, and then their concert would occur at then end of the day. I rushed home and picked out something nice.

I decided on a green t-shirt and white skinny jeans, complete with my gray converse and a blue light jacket.

I went to Central Park, and there was Percy, right where he said he would be. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans, and was pacing around nervously.

"Hi Percy." I said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Annabeth! Uh, do you want to sit down?" I nodded and sat down on a bench, and he sat down next to me.

"I really missed you. I was really angry at the gods, and I even went to Mount Olympus to talk to them, but they wouldn't meet me." Percy said quickly.

"I... I did the same thing. I found out I was pregnant a few months after college, a month after we got separated."

"Oh... Um... The dad? Is... is he a demigod?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Oh. Who's his parent?"

"He's a son of the big 3."

"Oh. Uh, who is it?" Percy said, still not realizing who it was.

"Seaweed Brain... it's you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I stared at her, shocked. Persis was my daughter?

"What?" Was my amazing response.

"Persis is your daughter. Don't you know her full name?" She said.

My mind went back to the list of students in my class that was lying on my desk.

"Persis Jackson." I said. Annabeth nodded.

"You didn't give her your last name?" I said, confused.

"She's legally your daughter. She should get your name. You are her father on her birth certificate."

"What's your last name?" I blurted out.

"Chase. I didn't _marry_ you, Percy," She said. "But I wanted to," I heard her mumble.

"It's not too late," I said quickly.

"What?" She said.

"I... I said it's not too late. We can still get married. You know I still love you, and I know you love me."

"Seaweed Brain, it's more than that. We have to tell Persis, see her reaction... Percy! Oh my gods, what time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Its... lunch time."

"OK. Today Persis has a concert. You can come. Maybe you guys can bond some more."

"Bond. OK. Annabeth, why did you name her Persis?"

"So she would always be connected to you. I named her after you."

"Perseus. Persis. Percy Jackson. Persis Jackson." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"About what?"

"The gods, Camp Half-Blood, me."

"She knows about the gods. We started going to Camp 2 years ago."

"And me?"

"I- I said that you and I were forced apart. That you didn't know about her. I told her the truth, Percy."

"And what did she say?"

"She was sort of sad. And she asked about you. I told her that her father was the hero of Camp Half-Blood. That you were one of the most powerful half-bloods ever. And that-" She faltered. "That you gave up immortality."

"You didn't tell her why?"

"She asked why. And I told her that you gave it up... for me." She said, her eyes watering.

"And then?" I said softly.

"She said... she said her father was a hero and she loved him." Her voice cracked, and she broke down into tears.

I pulled her into a hug, and rubbed circles on her back. She used to love it when I did that when we were younger.

"Feeling better?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and curled up into me. We stayed there for some time, and then Annabeth pulled away.

"Lunch?" I asked. She smiled, and we walked to Subway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

"Presenting... the New York All State Chorus! Only the best singers in the state are in this chorus, and they have put a lot of effort into this! So please put your hands together for them!"

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"She sings _that_ well?" He whispered.

"Yeah. She's amazing. She might go into a music profession." I responded. The chorus began to sing, and we were mesmerized by their harmonic voices.

_AFTER THE CONCERT_

"Come on, Percy. We have to find her."

"_Find her?"_ he asked.

"Well, she usually waits over by the vending machines." We walked over there, and sure enough, Persis was standing there, getting a coke.

"Hi Persis!" She whipped around.

"Hey! Mom! How did I do?"

"Amazing. Your solo was beautiful, sweetheart." I said. Then she noticed Percy.

"Hi Mr. Jackson! What are you doing here? Does your kid sing too?"

Percy hesitated. "Uh, yeah. My daughter sings."

"Really? I never knew you were married, or that you had a daughter!" Said Persis excitedly.

"Yeah, neither did I," Percy mumbled.

"What?"

Percy gave me a worried glance.

"Persis, come on. Stop pestering your teacher."

"But he said something! What did you say?" She said, persistent.

"I..." Percy paused. "How about we discuss this somewhere else?" He suggested.

Persis nodded eagerly. We walked out to the parking lot and came to Percy's sleek blue 2014 Chevrolet Corvette.

"Wow... Nice car, Mr. Jackson," said Persis.

"Thanks, Persis. Uh, where do you want to go? We can do a restaurant, my place, your place..."

"Your place!" said Persis. Evidently, she wanted to see where her teacher lived. I shrugged.

"OK. Lets go."

"But Mr. Jackson... what about your daughter? And where's our car?"

"Her mother is taking her." Percy said.

"We're going with Pe- Mr. Jackson. I rode with him, because he wanted to talk to me about some things, and then we came here."

"Oh. What things?" That girl will never stop asking questions.

"About school, and some swim stuff."

"Oh. OK." We got in his car and he drove to his place. I was expecting him to live in some small apartment or something. But that was nothing like the truth.

A medium sized house, surrounded by greenery stood at the end of the street. A large swimming pool almost surrounded the place, and lights lit the way to the door. It was breathtaking.

"This is _your_ house?" Persis asked, mouth open wide.

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't a teacher before, and I earned a lot of money and bought this place."

"So you live here with your daughter and wife?"

"Shall we go inside?" Percy asked, dodging the question. He unlocked the door and we went into his beautiful home.

Poseidon had probably given him the place as a gift or something. We headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. Percy disappeared for a second, then came back carrying a platter of blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Want one?" He asked. "I made them myself."

By himself? Last time he made a batch of cookies, the house smelt of burnt food the entire week. I grabbed one and sniffed it, to make sure he hadn't accidentally added poison. Percy chuckled when he saw my behavior.

"Why are they _blue_?" Persis asked, eyeing the cookies warily.

"My mom makes blue food all the time, so its a tradition."

"Oh...kay." Persis bit into one, and I followed her example. Gooey chocolate bits melted in my mouth, and the cookie part was just crunchy enough. It was chocolate cookie heaven.

"These are amazing," I said breathlessly.

"Thanks." He said. "I took a few classes after someone told me my cookies were to die for. Literally."

I smiled. That had been me.

_FLASHBACK_

"Percy... these cookies are..." I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"They're to die for. Literally. Like, you can kill Kronos with these things, if you managed to get him to eat one."

"Oh." His face drooped down. I put down my cookie and walked over to him.

"Just because the cookies weren't amazing, doesn't mean that the creator isn't. Because I know that you are amazing."

"Why thank you, Ms. Chase."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Jackson." I tried to run away, but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Do I get a consolation gift, Ms. Chase?"

"Of course, Mr. Jackson." I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran away, laughing.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Mr. Jackson, so... what were you going to say back at the high school?" asked Persis.

Percy glanced at me. I nodded, very slowly.

"Persis... do you know who your father is?"

Persis dropped her cookie on the floor and looked at Percy.

"What?" She asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"I said, do you know who your father is?" Percy asked, softer.

Persis took a deep breath. "He's a hero. And I love him." She said, looking away.

"Persis, what if I was to tell you I knew your father? And he's somewhere very close."

"You- you know him?" Percy nodded.

"I do."

"Where is he? I want to meet him! Please, tell me!" Persis pleaded.

Percy walked over to her and knelt so that he was at Persis' height.

"Persis, I'm your father."


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

I walked over to her and put my hands on my shoulders and knelt down to her height.

"Persis, I'm your father." I said, our eyes meeting each other.

She shook in my arms.

"Wha... What do you mean? Who are you?" She said, overwhelmed.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, defeater of Kronos and the Titans." I said, confidently.

"How do I know that you're really Percy Jackson?" she said defiantly.

"Persis!" said Annabeth sharply. "He's your father!"

"Annabeth... its OK." I looked around the room for some water. My eyes stopped on the glass of water my daughter was holding. I put my hand up and moved it in a "come here" movement. The water obeyed and flowed out of the glass into my hand and formed a mini tornado.

Persis looked at me with awe, her sea-green eyes flooding with tears. I dissolved the water into the air.

"Dad?" she asked softly.

I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hesitated for a second, then returned the hug. I stroked her hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"Its OK, Persis. Its OK." Annabeth looked at me with a look of pure bliss. She mouthed the words _I love you._

I smiled, and mouthed _I love you too._

Persis finally retreated, a wavering smile on her face.

"Why are you a teacher, Dad?" She said. Of _course_ the first thing she does is ask a question.

I shrugged. "I want to teach kids swimming and Greek. Because that's basically the only thing I can do for the mortal kids."

"Oh. How did you get this house?"

"My dad gifted it to me on my 25th birthday."

"How old are you?"

"Persis..." Annabeth said, gritting her teeth.

"OK, OK. Who am I going to live with?" That was a showstopper.

Who _was _she going to stay with?

"Persis... how about you take a tour around the house. I want to talk to your mom about some stuff. And don't miss the room right down the hall! Its my aquarium!"

"You have an entire room for an aquarium? Awesome!" She ran down the hall.

"Annabeth, she's right. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we could do alternate weeks."

"Annabeth, we're not _divorced._ Why can't we live together? Where do you live?"

"In an apartment." She muttered.

"What?! You guys live in an apartment?" I said, outraged.

"Yeah."

"You guys are moving here."

"What?"

"You are going to move here. I have plenty of room for all of us."

"But Percy, I-"

"I don't _care_, Annabeth. Lets go get your stuff." I stood up.

"Persis!" She came running towards us.

"Best. Aquarium. Ever. I wish I had one like that." She said.

"Your wish is coming true. You are moving here. _Permanently._"

"What?"

"Yes. Both you and your mother are going to live here. You've been living in an _apartment_ all of your life, while I have this place."

"Really?"

"Yup." Persis looked at Annabeth. She nodded slowly.

"That's great! Lets go get our stuff!" She said, giving me a big hug. Then she shot out of the house, running for the car.

"Shall we?" I said, walking over to Annabeth.

"Fine. I hate how I have to give into you, Seaweed Brain." She said, rising.

I laughed, and we left to go outside.

**_AFTER THE MOVE_**

We drove back to my house, Annabeth and Persis following me in their car. We reached the place quickly. Persis jumped out.

"I know where I want to sleep! Its the corner room!" She grabbed her boxes and ran upstairs. We had decided that we would arrange the beds tomorrow, and Persis had insisted on sleeping in her sleeping bag tonight.

"So, Annabeth. Where do you want to sleep? In the room next to Persis, the room next to me," I said. Then I leaned down and whispered, "Or do you want to sleep in the room _belonging_ to me?" My breath tickled her ear, and her cheeks grew red.

"Seaweed Brain..."

"I'm joking. Lets bring your boxes in." We worked for a long time. By the time almost everything was in the house, it was 3 AM. Annabeth was barely awake, her eyes were fighting to stay awake.

"Annabeth, lie down for a second. I'll get the rest of the stuff." By the time I got the last few boxes, Annabeth was asleep.

"Annabeth? Come on, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Mmm." She groaned.

"Annabeth, can you make it up the stairs?" She shook her head.

I picked her up carefully and carried her upstairs bridal style. Persis was just finishing unpacking.

"What are you doing?" I said, amazed at how late she had stayed up.

"I just finished unpacking. What are _you _doing?" She nodded at me and Annabeth.

"Your mom is asleep, and she should be sleeping on a bed, not a couch." Persis nodded, and said good night.

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, Persis."

She shut the door and I continued down the hall. I kicked the door open with my foot and laid her down on the bed. I took a pillow and a sheet. I would sleep on the floor tonight. As I retreated, Annabeth grabbed my hand groggily.

"Seaweed Brain... don't go..." she murmured. "Stay with me."

"I'll be on the floor, Annabeth."

"No... on the bed..." She pouted.

I replaced the pillow and bed sheet and climbed on the bed next to her. She hugged me and fell fully asleep. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Wise Girl," I whispered. Then I fell asleep in the comfort of the bed and the feeling of Annabeth's warm body beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE! OK, so I have seen your comments and I am very thankful for all the support. No, this is NOT the end, for those of you who asked, but I will try for more details. I actually wrote the whole last chapter in under 15 minutes yesterday, before I went to sleep pretty late, so yeah. ENJOY!**

**Annabeth POV**

I awoke on a bed in a mysterious room. The bed was large, meant for two, and was against the wall. It was velvety red. The room was cream colored, with parts of the wall painted blue. In front of the bed was a TV, and leading away from the bed a few steps. The steps led to a second half of the room, which had cream colored couches with caramel colored throw pillows. The floor was red carpet, and a gorgeous chandelier hung above the room. It was a fantasy.

Then I looked beside me. On the silvery blue side dresser, there was a note scrawled in a familiar handwriting.

_Annabeth, I left with Persis for a swim meet._

_I left some food for you to eat downstairs in the kitchen._

_Love you,_

_Percy :)_

Then it all came flooding back. This was my new home. We had moved last night., into Percy's house. He was my hus... No. He was my daughter's father.

I glanced to the left before getting up. Wrinkles and a soft indentation were in the spot beside me. Had Percy slept with me? My mind went into a state of isolation. He had slept with me? But... I shook the thoughts from my mind. I got up and descended the steps and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed out of my wrinkled clothes into comfy pajamas. I went downstairs and found a covered plate in the kitchen.

A cheese omelette colored blue lay on the white porcelain plate. Some bacon was beside it, and a glass of orange juice was next to it all.

I smiled and began to eat. When I finished, I decided to take a tour around the house.

There were 4 bedrooms, 1 belonging to Percy and 1 belonging to Persis. There was a full wall to wall aquarium in one room, and a large pool out in the back. The kitchen flowed into the living room, where there was a flat screen TV. In the front of the house, there was a large fountain with shimmering stones at the bottom. The house was a paradise. I was watching a pretty blue angel fish wander around the tank when I heard the front door open.

"We're HOME! You better be up by now, Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

"Yeah, Mom!" Agreed Persis. I walked out of the aquarium.

"I'm right here, you guys. How did the swim meet go?"

"Amazing." They said in unison. Then they broke out laughing.

"The girls did _awesome_. We are SO going to win."

"Yeah. Dad's a cool teacher. But, of course, no one knows he's my dad..." She said, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Persis..."

"We're going to figure it out. And when we do, you can tell everyone who your dad is." Said Percy, with confidence.

"Your father's right, Persis. Anyways, I made Turkey Clubs for lunch..."

Percy's eyes got wide.

"You don't mean the one's my mom makes?"

"I do."

"How..."

"She taught me when you were out for a swim meet once."

"Of course."

"Come on Dad, lets go eat!" Persis said.

They washed their hands and ate hungrily and happily. Sally's food is AMAZING. She taught me how to make her famous Turkey Clubs, which consists of avocado with lime juice, pickled chilies, and turkey between two slices of bread.

Once they were done, Percy declared the rest of the day's itinerary.

"Today, we are going to assemble the beds, get your rooms painted, and do whatever else is needed. Let's go!"

I groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Persis POV**

I collapsed on my bed. We had worked a LOT.

We had assembled my bed, which was soft and circular. We had also painted my room.

It was different on each wall. One wall was midnight blue with a moon sparkling in the sky. It had silver trees in the background. The next wall was medium purple with a large light blue flower blooming in the center, and small blossoms scattered around. The opposite wall was chocolate brown with a rose in the center. And the last wall was my favorite. It was an underwater scene. It was aqua blue with specks of sliver and grey, making it look life-like. Colorful fish swam around, and in the center was Poseidon's palace. It looked beautiful. A marble palace, with trees surrounding it. It had golden and coral flowers growing near the base, and a trident was on the top.

Dad said that that was the way the palace had looked when he had gone down there. They left to take showers.

I wish they would be together again. I wish I could scream who my father was, and that he was right in front of me. I wish they would just get married.

I sighed and went into my adjoining room to take a shower. Dad had taught me how to manipulate water after everyone had left the swim meet. I willed the water to come out faster, and it did! It was amazing. When I got out, I was completely dry. I hadn't even _touched_ the towel!

I put on a pajama bottom and my Camp Half-Blood shirt. Then I went downstairs.

"Dad?" I called. Where had he gone?

"Back here!"

I went to the back of the house and pulled open the sliding door. My dad was in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, with a checkered apron on. He was barbecuing.

"Hot dog?" I gladly accepted one from his hands. I put some ketchup on and bit in. It was delicious!

"What are you guys doing?" I heard someone say. I turned around, and there was my mom. She was dressed in a pajama bottom and a slightly over-sized Camp Half-Blood tee. Dad looked at her for a moment.

"I, um, couldn't find any shirts, so I- I wore yours?" She stuttered. Mom stuttering? She _never _gets nervous.

"Oh, that's fine." Dad said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Uh, hot dog?"

"Sure."

We ate happily and conversed like a normal family. Then, Dad stood up.

"Nobody Move! I'll be right back!" He dashed away.

He came back a minute later, holding a camera.

"I want to preserve the moment," He said, pleased with his word choice.

"Go ahead," Mom said, smiling.

Mom sat down next to Dad, and I finally got them to get closer and have their arms around each other. Then I stood behind them, my arms around both of them.

Dad stretched his hand and said, "Three, Two, One, Cheese!"

We looked at the picture. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_**10 MONTHS LATER**_

**Persis POV**

School had _finally_ ended, and we were going to Camp Half-Blood today! I was so excited!

Mom and Dad had eased some of the tension, but they still didn't act like a real couple. I guess that's because they weren't really a couple.  
But they were always with each other, and Mom had even started to sleep with Dad sometimes! They thought I didn't know, but I had seen them when I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night once. I just wished we would be a normal family.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Dad for the millionth time.

"No." He replied, clearly tired of the question.

"Are we there yet?" I asked a minute later.

"N- Hey, actually..." He said.

I looked out the window and saw the hill. The moment the car stopped, I got out and I ran up the hill and down to the strawberry fields, and threw myself into the awaiting arms of my best friend: Cyril Grace.

**Annabeth POV**

The second the car stopped, Persis ran out and up the hill. She probably went to go see Cyril, her best friend. They do _everything _together. Cyril's a nice boy; he's actually Jason and Piper's son.

"Gods, that girl has so much energy," Percy muttered.

"I agree with you," I said, chuckling.

"Shall we?" We stepped out of the car and got our bags, and walked up the hill.

Only Chiron knew that Persis' dad was Percy. He had figured it out and convinced me to admit it to him. All the other campers, even my own siblings, hadn't been able to figure out who Persis' dad was. But I was pretty sure they would be able to figure it out now.

"Annabeth's here! And there's someone with... Oh my gods, its Percy!" There was a scream and a loud racket. In seconds, campers came running towards us. Percy grabbed my hand and we ran. We finally stopped at the stream, but campers surrounded us in less than 30 seconds.

Out of the mess of campers, stepped out Piper, Jason, Leo, Chiron, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, and Thalia. Thalia came over to Camp once in a while, but she was still in the Hunters. Piper and Jason were married and had Cyril, Leo was still single, Nico was also single, and Clarisse and Chris had a daughter named Ilene. Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter, but came to visit sometimes. They had a son named Eric.

"Oh my gods, Percy, where did you go?" Cried Piper. She gave Percy a hug.

"Yeah, come on Percy! You didn't even keep in touch with your favorite cousin?" Jason said, grinning.

Thalia shoved Jason and Nico gave Jason one of his death glares. Before Percy could respond, Thalia shocked him with some lightning.

"You are such a kelp head. You didn't come back to Camp even once!" shouted Thalia.

"Thalia's right. I mean, where were you?" Nico said.

"You're back. Isn't that great? But seriously, where'd you go?" Clarisse spoke up.

"Yeah, where were you?" Chris asked.

"Percy! Gods, I was so freaked out! I couldn't communicate with you!" Grover bleated.

Juniper nodded. "We were really scared!"

"Where were ya, Percy?" said Leo.

"BE QUIET!" Percy screamed. The crowd became silent.

"The Gods restricted me from coming here. The borders of Camp were sealed for me. In fact, I couldn't get 100 feet around the place! I tried to get back a lot, guys. And yes, I missed you too." Percy said.

"Oh." They said.

"Yeah, um, sorry about the lightning, Percy..." Thalia said. "But it doesn't really matter right?"

Percy laughed. "You think I'm going to let you go for sending, like, a million volts of electricity in my body? I don't think so." He raised his hands and doused Thalia with some water from the stream.

"Did you just..."

"Yep."

"Oh, its on." The rest half-hour was filled with the two demigods using their powers against each other, while everyone stared in amazement. Finally, Chiron broke them apart.

"Thalia! Percy! Stop right now!" He yelled. The two cousins reluctantly stopped.

"Well, everybody, please get back to your activities, and you all," Chiron said, pointing to Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, and me. "Please come to the Big House."

Chiron galloped away, leaving the rest of us to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

We went to the Big House, chatting as we walked.

"Oh my gods! Leo, did you tell them?" Piper yelled.

"Tell them... Oh. No." Leo said, his cheeks turning red.

"LEO'S ENGAGED!" They screamed.

"To who?" Annabeth and I asked in unison.

"Uh, well, Reyna." Leo said softly.

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"Reyna, as in, daughter of Bellona, previous praetor or New Rome, Reyna?" I said.

"Yep."

"Reyna, as in, Reyna who wanted to kill you after you fired at the Camp a few years ago?" Annabeth said, amazed.

"Uh huh."

"Reyna, as in-"

"YES! I'M MARRYING REYNA!" Leo screamed. We burst out laughing.

"Congrats!" I said, giving him a 'man-hug'.

"Congratulations!" Annabeth gave him a hug.

We had arrived at the Big House, and we sat down around the Ping Pong table, where Chiron was seated.

"I have called you all to discuss about Persis."

Annabeth tensed her shoulders.

The others looked at Chiron strangely.

"Persis? You don't mean Annabeth's daughter?" Juniper asked.

"She's so sweet!" Piper said, smiling.

"Hangs out with Cyril all the time," added Jason.

"Yeah. Are you talking about her, Chiron?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes. I am." He said. Annabeth took a deep breath and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wh-what about her?" Annabeth asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Percy is her father." Chiron said.

"What?"

"He is?"

"The hair, the eyes..."

"Obviously!"

"I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"Unbelievable!"

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Ahem." They fell silent, glancing at me.

"And, well, we know who her mother is."

"She's the daughter of the most powerful demigod on Earth, as you just found out."

I'm guessing that very powerful demigod is me.

"And she is also the daughter of a very smart and also powerful demigod," He said, nodding towards Annabeth.

"So, she has a lot of power. And she's dangerous. Especially now that you two are together.

"What? We're not together!" Exclaimed Annaebeth, blushing deeply.

"Uh, yeah. We're not..." I said. But I wanted to be with her.

"You two are so powerful yet so immature. Especially you, Percy." Chiron said. "By together, I mean near each other. And 3 demigods travelling together? All powerful ones? Monsters are going to be attracted. And we may have others interested in the power you all have..."

"I want you to be safe. And so I am going to ask that you stay at Camp for a while. And the rest of you... please keep an eye on them. I'm not so much worried about these two as I am Persis." Chiron said, eyeing the rest of the demigods.

"Persis! Gods, where is she?" Annabeth cried, her eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry. She's probably with Cy, and he won't let anything happen to her. I'll tell him to keep an eye out." Piper said, putting some charm speak into her words so that Annabeth would calm down.

"We all will. We'll tell our kids and make sure she's safe, OK?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Thank guys." I said, speaking for both Annabeth and me.

"No problem, Percy." Grover said. The others nodded.

"You've done lots for all of us. Now its time for us to do something for you." Said Nico.

"Well, that is all I have to say. See you all later." Chiron left, and everyone else left to talk to their kids and spouse.

I walked over to Annabeth, who had her head in her hands.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Want to go for a walk or something?" Maybe some fresh air would clear her brain.

"Yeah." She got up and slipped her hand through mine. We walked out of the Big House, smiling.

**Persis POV**

"I missed you so much!" I said, laughing.

"Me too." Cy replied, grinning. Cy was my best friend. My mom is really good friends with his parents, Ilene's parents, and Eric's parents... although I only see Eric once in a while. She's also good friends with Darrel's parents, who are Uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper. They aren't really related to me, but they are really close family friends, so I consider them as family. Darrel is actually a satyr, like his dad.

"Hey! Is that you, Persis?" I heard someone shout. Then I saw Ilene appear in front of me.

"Hi Ilene!" I said. Ilene is like a sister to me. We are best friends, well Cy is my best best friend, but she's next, along with Eric and Darrel.

"Hey little Sis!" She's basically adopted me as her little sister, even though she's only 5 months older than me. I'm the youngest of the group. Eric, Darrel, and Cyril are all 5 months older than me, so they were all strangely born in February-March, while I was born in July. Ilene used to call me Sis as my nickname, because they are the last 3 letters of my name. But now she takes it seriously and calls me her little 'sis'.

"Hey! Persis!" Darrel ran over, grinning.

"Hi guys!" I gave them all a hug. Ilene smiled.

"Hey, want to go sword fighting?" I nodded. I LOVED to sword fight. I guess I got it from Dad.

"We'll catch up with you in a second! Look for a weapon while you wait!" He called.

I still didn't have a weapon. I didn't want a bow and arrow, I didn't want a knife, I didn't want a spear. I wanted a sword. But no sword felt right in my hands. They all felt... well, just plain wrong. I headed to the tool shed to go through the weapons.

**Cyril POV**

Ilene pulled us close and whispered.

"You guys know Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"You mean the savior of the Camp?" I replied.

"Wasn't he friends with our parents?" Darrel asked.

"No. He _wasn't_ friends of our parents. He _is _friends with our parents." She said.

"You mean..." Darrel started.

"He's alive?" I finished.

"Yep. He's in Camp right now. In fact, he's right over there." She pointed towards a man who was walking towards us, and was holding hands with Persis' mom.

"Percy, this is Ilene, Clarisse and Chris' daughter, Cyril, Piper and Jason's son, and Darrel, Grover and Juniper's son. They're all good friends of Persis." She said.

"Nice to meet you," The man said, smiling.

"I'm Percy Jackson."


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**_

**Ilene POV**

He stuck his hand out to shake, and we shook it.

He had untamed black hair, and sea-green eyes. He looked pretty muscular. He reminded me of someone...

Persis's mom looked worried.

"Where's Persis?" She said.

"She went to go look for a weapon." Cyril said.

"_She still doesn't have a weapon?_" Percy asked.

"Nope." Darrel said.

"Come on, lets go help her." He said, tugging Persis's mom with him.

She nodded and they walked towards the shed.

Of course! He looks like Persis! Mom had just told me that Percy was Persis' dad, and we were supposed to keep her safe!

"Oh my gods! Guys, I completely forgot to tell you! Percy is Persis' dad!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Darrel said.

"She looks exactly like him..." Cyril mused.

"We have to keep her safe. I'm pretty sure your parents will tell you this, but since Persis is a very powerful demigod, mainly due to her dad, she is very dangerous and needs to be kept safe. Which means we need to keep an eye on her most of the time." I finished.

"Well, lets go!" Darrel exclaimed.

We ran after him, all the way to the shed.

**Persis POV**

I was about to open the shed door, when I heard my name being called.

"Persis!" Yelled Dad. I turned around to see Dad, Mom, Ilene, Cy, and Darrel behind me.

"What happened?" I said.

"You still don't have a weapon?" My dad asked, waving away the question.

"No... I can't find the right one." I said, looking down at my feet.

"I had the same problem. Do you want to-" Before he could finish his question, the horn for dinner sounded.

"Come on! Lets go!" Darrel said. Ilene and Darrel ran off, and Cy followed reluctantly.

"They're right. Let's go." My mom said, walking towards them. Dad and I followed.

After a delicious dinner with my dad, (I had decided to sit at the Poseidon table, and my mom had to sit at the Athena table), we headed to the cabins.

"Persis, where do you want to sleep? You can go with your mom, or with me." Dad said.

"Can I sleep in the Poseidon cabin? I've never been inside." I pleaded.

"If its OK with your mom, then sure." I ran off and asked Mom.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" She said, giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, good night Mom!" I said good night to the rest of my friends, and entered the Poseidon cabin.

It was beautiful. It was a long and low cabin, with the windows all facing the cabin. The walls were gray stone, and the floor was covered with seashells and coral, making it look like the ocean floor.

"Like it?" Dad asked, sitting on his bed.

I nodded, speechless.

"You can sleep on whichever bunk you want. I'm going to sleep now, is that OK? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure Dad. Good night."

"G'night... Sweetheart," He said. He wasn't really the affectionate sort of Dad, but I could see he was trying.

I flopped onto my bed, not even bothering to change. I turned off the light and fell asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Persis POV**

I awoke to the sound of water. It was about 7 AM. I got up and saw a fountain made of crystal near the back of the cabin.

Emeralds and sapphires were in the crystal, as if the crystal was ice and had frozen around the jewels.

Drachmas littered the bottom of the fountain, and a rainbow appeared above the water. It was beautiful. I turned around and saw Dad still sleeping in his bed. I decided to go take a shower. I got a towel and went into the bathroom.

**Percy POV**

I heard a door shut, and I woke up. Then I realized it was only Persis going to take a shower. I went back under the covers. I am NOT a morning person. The second my eyes closed and I was about to doze off, I heard a pounding on the door.

"Percy! Get up!" I heard Annabeth shout. She used to do this when we were younger. Everyday she would knock on the door and threaten to come in, and then I would... Oh. This would be _good_.

"I don't want to," I said, my voice muffled in my pillow.

"Don't make me come in there, Perseus Jackson!" She threatened.

"I'm not getting up!" I yelled back.

"I'm coming in!" She stormed through the door, only to find 5 empty beds and one bunk with a mysteriously large lump under a blanket.

She threw the covers off of me, and I grabbed her by the waist and stood up. Her knees were bent, and I was holding her off the floor.

"Percy, put me down!"

"Nope."

I swung her around, and she screamed at me, laughing at the same time.

Her laugh was beautiful, it was sweet like honey and melodic like a song.

"Seaweed Brain!" I finally set her down on the bed, where she clutched her sides and laughed for some more time.

"Oh, Gods, I remember you used to do that everyday," She said, smiling.

"I still do," I said, grinning at her.

"Hi Mom!" Said a cheerful voice.

We turned around and saw Persis walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi Persis!" Annabeth said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waking up your dad. He _still_ can't wake up on time."

I heard the horn for breakfast blow, and Annabeth rose from the bed.

"I'll see you there," I said, motioning for them to go.

They nodded and left, chatting happily.

The two jewels of my life... One was Annabeth and the other was Persis.

**Persis POV**

After breakfast with Mom, I left with Cy, Ilene, and Darrel to go canoeing. We beat the other teams, mainly because I used my powers to make the canoe go faster, but hey, they want you to use your powers.

Then we went to the sword-fighting arena to practice. Well, it was really just Ilene and Cy practicing. Darrel usually sat with me, the poor girl without a weapon.

When we got to the arena, though, we stopped cold. A huge crowd was gathered around the arena. We pushed through the crowd to see what was going on, and when we saw who was fighting, my jaw dropped.

My parents were fighting each other, determined looks plastered on their faces.

Cy, Ilene, and Darrel were watching the fight with widened eyes. I could catch phrases and pieces of conversation.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Annabeth. She's been here for so long, has more training, and is a daughter of Athena."

"No way. It's going to be Percy. He's the savior of _Camp_. He's also a son of Poseidon, for the Gods' sake! He's way more powerful."

**Annabeth POV**

I didn't expect to be fighting against Seaweed Brain, but we decided to battle each other for old time's sake.

Ha. Scratch that. More like, let's see who's stronger's sake.

Percy gripped Riptide, and gave me a smirk, the one I had missed for so long. My hand tightened around my knife, and I looked him in the eye.

Before I knew it, Percy's arm whipped out, and I rolled to the side. A flash of Celestial bronze alerted me, and I jumped up.

"Well, aren't you fast, Seaweed Brain?" I muttered. I dove towards him, aiming for his neck, but he caught the strike and sliced outwards.

I heard people gathering, but I dared not look away. Neither of us was even close to breaking a sweat. We had been trained well. Riptide arced towards me, but I caught the strike vertically, and rolled away. How to defeat him? Without a second's warning, I lashed out and put my knife to his throat before he could react. I heard cheering, and I looked around to see all who had gathered.

That was my mistake.

Percy, who hadn't surrendered, struck my knife with Riptide, making it clatter to the ground too far away for me to reach. He grabbed my arm and spun me into him, so that my back was against his chest, and put Riptide to my throat horizontally.

"I would surrender if I were you," He said quietly, a playful tone in his voice.

"I surrender," I said breathlessly, his hand on my waist.

"Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!" The crowd yelled. After a while, they all left, and we were still in the same position.

**Persis POV**

I watched as my dad struck my mother's knife, and her knife fell to the ground.

"Perce!" Cy whispered, using his nickname for me.

"Huh?" I said, my eyes stuck to the scene.

"Come on, Chiron wants to see us!"

"Wait," I said, pushing his hand away.

He called the others, and they dragged me away from the arena. The last thing I saw was my mother pressed against my father, whispering something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth POV**

His arm snaked around my waist, and slipped under my shirt for a second. He retreated, with a smile.

Then he appeared before me, holding my knife.

"You dropped this," He whispered in my ear, reminding me of the time when we were 16 and he had saved me from the Romans.

I took it from him gently, my eyes transfixed by his shimmering turquoise orbs.

Then he slipped away, leaving me only with the scent of an ocean breeze and a longing for his touch.

**Percy POV**

She looked so beautiful, her eyes gray and stormy, with a strong determination.  
Wisps of her golden hair flying in the soft breeze.

Gods, I wish she would have never left.

I pulled my arm away, and stepped back, keeping a smile on my face.

Then I picked up her knife and gave it to her, whispering, "You dropped this,".

I remembered her reaction from when I had done that long ago.

_SPOILER FOR MARK OF ATHENA_

She had thrown her arms around me, and yelled, "I love you!"

And I had wrapped my arms around her, for only a second, with a smile that would never disappear in my heart.

_SPOILER OVER_

She took it from me, and looked me in the eyes.

I slipped away before something happened between us.

I sat in my cabin, wondering the same thought over and over again.

_She said she wanted to marry me. Does that mean she still does?  
If I propose, would she accept?  
No. I need to get closer to her. We were best friends, and now? We're like strangers.  
I need to wait. Just for a little..._

"Hey Dad?" I looked up.

Persis was standing there, with a happy expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Who won the fight?"

"What- oh, that. I did." I muttered.

"Really? Awesome! I wanted to watch, but then I had to talk to Chiron, and it wasn't even anything _really_, he just told me not to soak the Aphrodite girls every time they walk past, but they tick me off, cause, you know, they have all their perfume and stuff, and they're all like, 'OH MY GODS, I look so cute,' and the other one is like, 'But I'm cuter,' and the other other one is like..."

I tuned out after a while, when I realized all Persis was doing was talking about the Aphrodite cabin. When I looked back up, she was still talking a mile a minute. How does she do that?

"So, yeah. Hey Dad, gotta go, Cy's here! Bye!" She waved and left, leaving me time to register what she said.

Oh. She was out with Cyril. I wonder if the kid can charmspeak. Or maybe he can fly? Both would be cool. I lay down on my bunk and took a nap, too tired to do anything else.

**Persis POV**

"Persis, when is your birthday?" Cy asked me. We were sitting on the dock, swinging our feet so our toes grazed the water. Well, _my _toes grazed the water. But Cy's toes were submerged in the water. He was taller than me, as well as older.

"Uh, July 4th?" I asked, suspicious. He _knows _when my birthday is.

"And do you know what today is?"

"Yeah. Its the 1st of July."

"So..."

"Oh my gods, my birthday is in 3 days!" Cy laughed, and put his arm around me.

"I am SO excited. Its my very first birthday with my Dad. Oh, wait, you don't know him, do you? Well, guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"My dad is Percy Jackson!"

"What? No way!"

"Didn't you see me? I was sitting at the Poseidon table with him!"

"You were? You usually sit with your mom,"

"Yeah, but I decided to try out something new, and so I sat there, and then I even slept in the Poseidon cabin, and it is SO beautiful in there! Its like a water paradise, and there's this really pretty fountain, and..." I stopped.

"Am... am I talking too much?" I said.

"Huh? _Nooo way! _I've endured you talking for way longer," He said, a grin on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Cy." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, come on, I was just kidding..." I got up from my seat, in a pretense of angriness.

"Persis, hey you know I was just joking!" He got up at the same time, and as he reached forward to grab my hand, I pulled it away, hitting myself suddenly and falling into the water.

"Persis!" He yelled. Then he jumped in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cyril POV**

I jumped in after her, even though I knew she could swim. I was an okay swimmer, but I never really liked going into the water. I guess it was just a "grandson of Zeus" thing. I had tried flying, my dad had showed me one day. I couldn't do it immediately, but I kept trying and practicing, and then finally, I could fly easily!

I looked through the clear and shimmering water, and saw Persis.

"Cy!" She said clearly. Speak? She could speak underwater? Duh. She's a granddaughter of _Poseidon_, the _sea _god.

"Persis," I said. I could speak too? Then I looked around us. A bubble had been created around the both of us, and Persis was grinning.

"Did you make that?" I asked.

"Yup." She said proudly.

"You know I was only kidding, right, Persis?"

"Really? I thought you were telling the truth!" She gasped.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Perce," I said, rolling my eyes.

We swam closer to each other, so that we were almost touching.

I looked at Persis. Her ebony waves of hair were suspended in the water. Her green eyes brightened with excitement, and her lips curled into a smile.

Did she ever think of me... well, more than her best friend? Did she like me?

Because in that second of doubt, I knew I did, and Persis was not only my best friend, but I liked her. Maybe even loved.

"Persis..." I murmured.

"Hmm?" She said. She had put her head on my shoulder and her arms around me.

"Do... do you like me?" I said quickly. I braced myself for a _no_, or maybe a _how could you ever think that?_.

But it never came.

Instead, she looked in my eyes, and whispered, "It took you this long to realize?"

I nodded sheepishly. "I like you too," I replied.

Without even knowing what we were doing, we leaned forward and our lips touched. I cupped her face in my hands, and she put her arms around my neck.

We stayed like this for how long? Seconds, minutes, hours, days? Time was lost in the water, and there was only the two of us.

**Persis POV**

When our lips touched, it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Fireworks exploded, and rainbows appeared over my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw fish gathering around, and then darting away, probably to spread rumors about the granddaughter of the sea god, or even worse: the daughter of Percy Jackson, kissing the grandson of Zeus.

(HOPE YOU KNOW WHERE THAT'S FROM! *wink wink*)

We pulled away, our faces red. I lowered my eyes, away from his wandering gaze. He cupped my chin in his hands and tilted my face up so it met mine.

"You look beautiful," He said, smiling.

I blushed, and touched my hand to his cheek for a moment.

"We should go. People will be wondering where we went."

We resurfaced, and luckily, no one was there. I willed us to stay dry, and then we ran to the cabins. We stopped at the Poseidon cabin.

"See you at dinner?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"OK." He disappeared, and I went inside my cabin, to be met by my father staring at me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ALL THE KIDS (ILENE, ERIC, DARREL, CY) ARE 16 YEARS OLD, AND PERSIS IS 15, ABOUT TO TURN 16.**_

_**(I CHANGED THE AGES)**_

**Percy POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, when a bunch of fish came into my dream.

_What? _I asked.

_A girl and a boy are kissing in the lake, and we think its your daughter and the grandson of Zeus._

_You mean Persis and Cyril?_ I said, shocked.

_I would check for yourself._

The dream flashed to an underwater scene, where a girl with black wavy hair and green eyes was kissing a blonde boy with brown, no green, no blue, argh, kaleidoscopic eyes passionately.

_OK... That's Persis and Cyril._

_Told you,_ The fish said with a smirk. Then they swam away, and I woke up, ready to welcome Persis into the cabin.

**Persis POV**

"So. Persis. Where were you?" Dad asked in a creepily casual tone.

"The lake." I said.

"With Cyril?"

"Yeah,"

"So what did you do?"

"Uh, we sat there and talked?" I asked more than replied.

"Really? Because the vision I just got doesn't match with _that _story," He said.

_He knew?_ Oh, gods, I did _not _want my DAD to be on my love life case. Certainly not Dad.

"Uh, maybe we went underwater," I suggested.

"Why?"

"Uh..."

"What did you _do _underwater?"

He was stuck on me admitting that I kissed Cy, wasn't he? Usually I'm the talker. Now I understand how people feel when _I _bombard them with questions.

"Kissed," I muttered.

"What?" He said, oh so innocently.

I cursed under my breath.

"Kissed," I said a little louder.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, well I just wanted to torture you like that." My dad said, shrugging.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"It was fun. You looked hilarious, Persis!" My dad said, laughing.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Yeah, right. I would've done the same thing," He grinned. "And I did, too," He mumbled.

"What?" I said innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"You're not getting anything out of _me_," He said, laughing once more.

"Aw come on, what did ya do?" I asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You will."

"Sure. Make me."

"I will. I'll tell mom who exactly broke her favorite vase." Dad winced. He had been trying to levitate the vase, because it had water in it, and instead, he had ended up levitating the vase somehow, and it broke and shattered when he dropped it, startled.

"Telling you sounds like a good idea," He said.

I jumped onto the bed, and sat down to listen to his advice and stories.

"OK. So maybe I did kiss your mom once or twice in the water-"

"Once or twice?" I interrupted.

"Several times," He said, glaring at me.

I gave him a sweet smile in return. He rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you have the air bubble around you, and if I were you, I would try not to kiss in front of all the fish. They like to spread the word.

"Next, I would go sort of slowly at first. I mean, you and Cyril are sort of new at this. I wouldn't go, uh, full out until you became really close and familiar with him."

This was sort of awkward, getting dating advice from my dad.

"Is he dating you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, unofficially."

"I would make it official. Finally, I would stay _safe._" He emphasized that word, and I got the understanding that he didn't quite only mean safe as in "don't drown yourselves", but also maybe, "don't do anything stupid and have you-know-what all of a sudden"._  
_

"So, yeah." He rubbed his neck, looking sort of uncomfortable.

"Little Sis, come on, we're doing archery!" Yelled Ilene from outside of the cabin.

I leaped off of the bed and kissed Dad's cheek.

"Thanks Dad!" He smiled softly, and I ran out, ready to fire some arrows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy POV**

OK. So that wasn't too bad. I mean, the talk _could _have gotten worse. Oh gods, why am _I _the one with the underwater visions? Annabeth would've been _so _much better. Actually... never mind.

Persis leaped off the bed, and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad!" She said, and she ran out of the cabin.

"You're welcome?" I muttered. Well, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. I decided to go find Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV**

I sat down on the bed of my empty cabin.

That had been so... exhilarating. His strong arm around my waist, then slipping away. Him giving me that lopsided grin, the one I loved. Him... just being himself.

Then I realized what had been in my mind for so long.

_I loved him._

Did he love me? He said he did, at that park the other day. _But you cut him off, remember? _Yeah, but that was just- _What if he thought that was a refusal?  
_Refusal? No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I... _What did you mean? _I- I don't know? _Sure. _Oh, gods, but I love him?

I had a mental argument, and I finally realized I was just giving myself a headache like this.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"What?" said another voice.

I turned to the cabin door, to see Percy.

**Percy POV**

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"What?" I blurted.

She turned around and saw me. Her eyes widened, and she froze for a second.

"I-uh-wh-but-yo-" She stammered.

I took that as permission to enter the cabin. I sat down next to her, surprised at her strange behavior.

"Uh... what are you doing here?" She managed to get out.

"I- well, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff..." I began.

**Annabeth POV**

My eyes got even wider. Talk to me? Maybe... maybe about marriage? Or that he loved me?

"Y-yeah?" I cursed mentally. _STOP STAMMERING! _I commanded myself.

"Uh, well, its about Persis," he said hesitantly.

"Oh...yeah?" I said, trying to cover up my disappointment.

"Uh, well, she sort of just kissed someo-"

I cut him off. "What? Who?" I interrupted.

He paused for a moment. It took all my willpower not to throw him into the wall and scream. Actually, I probably wouldn't be able to throw him into a wall...

"Cyril."

What? I thought they were just best friends! But, then again, that's what happened to me and Percy. We were best friends and became girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh? Oh. Like, Cyril, as in Cyril Grace? Jason and Piper's son?" I questioned.

"Yeah, him. They kissed underwater, for... well, honestly, I don't know..."

"Huh. Well. Isn't that interesting. I guess I'll talk to her about dating and stuff-"

"I sort of already talked to her..."

WHAT? Percy? Oh gods, he probably messed it all up and Persis is hiding in a tree right now or something.

"It went OK. At least, I think so. She said thanks and stuff at the end." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well, at least it didn't go too bad," I said, the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile.

"What? Oh, come on! I can do stuff. I'm not _that _pathetic!" He protested.

"Sure, you aren't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh really?" He grinned, his eyes glinting with mischievousness.

"Percy..." I warned. He walked closer, and I walked back, until I hit the wall.

"I'm not _that _pathetic," He whispered.

Then he kissed me. On the lips, one arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and deepened it, longing for more.

Then he pulled away.

I gave him a sad look. "What?" I murmured.

"I... sorry." He muttered.

"F-for what?"

"I didn't mean to, you know, do that." He said, looking away.

"It's... it's OK." I said, blushing furiously.

"I- what?" He said, looking into my eyes.

"It's OK," I whispered.

He gave me a look of sorrow and happiness mixed into one. I sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to me. I put my hand on his cheek, and he put his hand on my other one.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, Annabeth, where are the-" I looked up in shock.

Malcolm stood at the door, staring at us. I quickly pulled my hand away, and Percy withdrew his hand.

"Uh... hi?" Percy said.

"Hi." Malcolm replied. They stared at each other for a pretty long time.

"So... I'll be going," Percy suggested. Then he left the cabin.

Malcolm turned to me. I hate being his little half-sister.

"What just happened?" He asked me.

"Percy walked out the door." I said, trying to stall.

"Before that."

"You stared at each other."

"_Before _that."

"You said hi to each other."

"_Annabeth!"_ He face palmed.

"What am I going to do with you? When you guys were _alone._"

"Oh. Uh, well, we talked about Persis."

"Right."

"We did!"

"Uh huh. Talking about Persis does not involve looking into each other's eyes and putting hands on cheeks."

"That was for, like, 5 seconds!"

"Sure."

"Oh, come on, Malcolm. Do you trust me or not?"

"Hmm, let me think about that."

"_Malcolm!_"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He laughed.

Before he could get back to interrogating me, Persis burst through the door.

"Mom! Oh my gods, Mom, you have to see this! I actually got the arrow on the target this time!" That was an achievement. Her arrows usually ended up in the grass, or even worse, in a tree, so the tree nymphs would get all angry, and... Well, you get the idea._  
_

Persis pulled me out of the cabin, and I waved meekly as Malcolm watched me leave.


	16. Chapter 16

_**JULY 3rd**_

**Persis POV**

I laughed as Cyril tickled me in the Poseidon cabin. Mom and Dad had gone out, and the cabin was actually for me for 2 hours. No Dad, no Mom, just me and Cy.

"Oh, gods..." I broke into a fit of giggles. "Cy, stop!" His hands refused to stop moving. "Eee! Cy- HAHA!" I laughed so hard I started crying.

"Haha..." I wiped away my tears, smiling.

Cy grinned, his eyes twinkling. They were chocolate brownish today, but they could change any second.

I curled into his side, and he put an arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and put my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Cyril POV**

I dozed off, with Persis' warm body comforting me. I awoke to the sound of voices.

"They look so cute together," said one.

"Sure. You think they're going to wake up anytime soon?" asked another.

My heart started beating 100 times faster. The voices belonged to Persis' parents. The first one to her mom, and the second one to her dad.

I felt someone shake me softly.

"Cyril. Cyril, wake up," I heard her mom say. I opened my eyes slowly, then blinked a few times.

"Huh... Oh." I said, glancing at her dad, who was giving me a strange look.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Well, first it was a staring competition, which turned into an arm wrestling thing, which became a "Who can run to the fountain the fastest", which became a-"

"How did you fall _asleep _like this?" He asked.

"Oh. Well, we were tickling each other, more like me to her, and then she got tired, and we fell asleep." I said quickly.

"Oh. So who won in the-"

"Percy, I think you've asked enough questions," Persis' mom interrupted, holding back a smile.

"Go to sleep, Cyril. We'll see you in the morning." I nodded, and ran to the Zeus cabin. I was _not _going to the Aphrodite cabin. I barely step into that place, and I did not want to be confronted by a bunch of siblings. But I didn't want to be confronted by Dad either...

I had already opened the door. I did my best to tiptoe past my father, but that failed.

"Hello, Cyril." He greeted me.

"Uh, hey Dad." I said.

"So. Where were you?"

"Poseidon cabin," I blurted out before I could stop myself. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Uh... I was spending time with Persis."

"Are you two _dating_?" He asked, suddenly interested.

I mentally groaned. No. Not _Dad _of all people needs to be interested!

"Yeah."

"Cool. She's a nice girl, and I wouldn't do anything to get on her bad side. I'm pretty sure Percy wouldn't hesitate to do anything to you, neither would Annabeth. Actually, this might be one of the few times Percy would actually do something violent regarding his daughter."

He gave me a stern look. "And I would hope that you two are behaving yourselves..." He trailed off.

"Wha- Oh, yeah! We are! Don't have to worry, Dad."

"I hope so. Because you're going to have four very angry parents on you."

"Four?"

"Percy, Annabeth, your mother, and me. And may the gods save you from us."

"Whoa! No, I'm fine, we're gonna be fine, you can relax Dad," I said.

"I suppose I can trust you." He sighed. "Anyways, go to sleep. Isn't Persis' birthday tomorrow?"

"It- Oh my gods, yes!" I screamed. How could I have forgotten? I didn't even have a gift!

"I bet you forgot."

"I knew it was coming. I told her myself. HOW COULD I FORGET?" I wailed.

"Gods, Cyril. Calm down." "I wish your mom was here..." He mumbled.

I heard a knock on the door, and my mom walked in, in her pajamas.

"Cyril, why are you screaming?"

"I was THAT loud?"

"No. But I saw you in my dream, and I decided to come and stop you before you _do _get that loud."

She sat down next to Dad. Her eyes changed from sleepy grayish brown to bright blue.

"So... your girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"How-"

"Dreams. So, it is, right?"

I nodded. She smiled.

"I think you should show her your powers."

My frown turned into a smile.

"Oh my gods, that's perfect!" I jumped up and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and my dad a hug.

"Thanks!" I leaped onto my bed. If I was going to pull this off, I was going to need sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Persis POV**

I awoke in the Poseidon cabin, sunlight pouring through the window. I smiled softly and got out of bed.

_It's my birthday! _I thought. _My sweet 16, my first birthday with Dad, my first birthday with Cyril as my boyfriend, my BIRTHDAY!_

I was shaken out of these thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Dad said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, returning the smile. He gave me a quick hug, and then I went into the bathroom.

When I came out, my dad was sitting on my bunk bed. He waved me over.

"Hey Dad. What happened?"

"I have something I want to give you." He pulled out two boxes that were about the size of a box made for a wedding ring, and handed one to me.

I looked inside. A silver wedding band lay inside, which had a medium sized emerald embedded in it. Dad quickly took it back.

"Sorry, wrong box," He muttered.

"Who's the ring for?" I said, a smile forming on my lips.

"Uh... no one?" He said nervously.

"Sure. Come on, you can tell _me_. "

He looked at me.

"Please, Dad!"

"I... fine." He leaned in close to me.

"Its for your mom. I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said, color rushing into his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I screamed.

"Why don't you just tell her right now?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh. Right. My lips are sealed." I made a zipping motion.

"OK. Here's your box." He handed me an identical box.

I opened it gingerly and my eyes widened. There was a beautiful silver ring, with a Greek word etched into it. Nightfyre, it read.

The ring had a diamond embedded in a sea-green stone placed on the ring.

"Your grandfather made it for you. He gave it to me the day I met you, and told me to give it to you on your birthday. You will always have light, even in the darkness. Try it on." I took out the ring and slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"He couldn't come to give it to me himself?" I said softly.

"Of course I did." came a voice behind me. I turned and saw Poseidon, err, my grandfather, standing next to me.

"Oh my go..." I trailed off. He was wearing khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, with sandals. He had black hair and a trimmed beard, with sea green eyes.

"Hello, Persis. Happy Birthday," He said, smiling. I was speechless. Its not everyday you see your godly grandfather!

"I- uh- thanks?"

"Hi Dad," My dad said.

"Hello Percy." Poseidon said, giving him a warm look.

"This is a beautiful ring," I said, holding it up for him to see.

"Ah, it looks wonderful on you, Persis. See the green stone? It symbolizes the sea, me, and your father. And the diamond represents wisdom, Athena, and your mother. We'll always be with you." He smiled. "Tap the stone lightly."

I pressed the 2-in-1 stone, and my ring was no longer a ring. It slid off my finger and grew into a Celestial bronze sword. At the hilt was the word Nightfyre, and in place of the gems, there was a trident and owl below Nightfyre.

"Oh my gods," I said, amazed. "This is so cool! My own sword!"

"Yeah. Its like my pen." Dad spoke up.

"Pen?"

"Riptide. Or, Anaklusmos. He took out a ballpoint pen and took off the cap. The pen grew into a sword like mine.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Dad gave it to me, just like your ring," He said.

"Well, Persis, I hope you liked your birthday present. Have a good day," Poseidon stood up, and held my hand in his for a moment. Then he let go and disappeared with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Persis POV**

I stared at the spot my grandfather had been for a moment, then turned towards my dad.

His sea green eyes sparkled when they met mine.

"So. How did you like meeting your grandfather for the first time?"

"Uhm... interesting?"

He laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to go take a shower," He said. Then he left to the bathroom.

The bathroom door swung shut as the door to the cabin flew open. My mother came in.

"Happy Birthday Persis!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks Mom," I said, smiling. "Hey, guess what? My grandfather just visited!"

She stared at me for a moment.

"You mean Poseidon?" I nodded.

"Wow, I... That's great! What did he say?"

"He said Happy Birthday and gave me this ring," I said, holding up my hand.

"This looks beautiful on you!" She whispered.

"And that's not all!" I tapped the stone, and the ring transformed into a sword.

"Just like your father's pen... Like father like daughter..." She said, smiling.

"Of course she's just like me," said a voice.

Dad walked up, having taken his shower.

"We have the same hair, eyes, similar names, similar swords, and..." He paused dramatically.

"We're both awesome!" Mom rolled her eyes.

"I know Persis is, but I'm not so sure about you, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Hey!" He said, feigning a hurt look.

"Oh, come on!" Mom said, laughing.

I heard the horn sound for breakfast.

"You guys can stay here and argue all you want, but I am not missing breakfast!" I ran out of the cabin, to leave my parents to their argument.

**Percy POV**

Persis ran out of the cabin, and Annabeth glanced at me quickly.

"So... Poseidon came to visit?" She asked.

"Yeah, Dad dropped by real quick. Just to say hi, you know."

"Oh... Maybe Mom will drop by too." She said, biting her lip.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe." Truthfully speaking, I did not want to be _anywhere _near Athena today. First of all, its my daughter's birthday, and secondly, I'm going to propose to Annabeth, and I really don't need Athena to pop up in the middle of my proposal.

Dad already knows. I could see it in his eyes. And when he said hi, I know instead of "Hello Percy", he meant, "Don't fall flat on your face when you propose, and good luck, Percy!".

Yeah. I could already tell today was going to be interesting.

"So, breakfast?" I heard Annabeth say.

"Yeah, sure." I got up and slipped my hand into hers. She gave me a quick look, then blushed softly. We walked out of the cabin, hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth POV**

I sat down at the Athena table, Persis beside me. Chiron beat his hoof on the floor.

"Silence!" He said, and the entire hall quieted down.

"As you know, today is the 4th of July. We will have our annual fireworks down by the beach, so please arrive by 7 pm."

My eyes wandered around the room, and Percy caught them.

He pointed at me, then him.

_Want to go together? _He mouthed.

I nodded, smiling. He grinned and went back to his blue pancakes.

I turned back to see Persis signalling to someone, probably Cyril.

She went back to her own blue waffles a second later. Ever since Percy had introduced her to blue food, she had been hooked. Nowadays, I barely saw her eating something that wasn't blue.

After I finished eating breakfast, I got up and headed for the Athena cabin. I wanted to give Persis the perfect present.

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up!" I stopped, recognizing the voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" Percy asked, his sea-green eyes twinkling.

"Sure." We walked down to the lake, and sat down on the pier. His strong arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me in closer to him.

I gladly put my arms around him, and buried my face in his chest. His other hand stroked my hair, going through the countless knots.

I remembered the times I had done this before. So many times... we had spent so much time together. And when he was at Camp Jupiter? Every moment of the day I had been waiting for Percy. Just hoping that he was safe. He was the one for me. Or he would have gotten married by now. Certainly. And I would have, too. But I hadn't. Because that hope inside me was still burning like an open flame. That maybe one day he would come back. And he did.

My head lost in thoughts, I breathed in the smell of the sea, which Percy always smelled like. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth?" I stared in confusion at her limp body.

"Annabeth?" I shook her a bit. Then it hit me. She was asleep. Duh.

"Wake up! Its too early to sleep! Come on!" But she still wouldn't wake up.

I sighed. Would I have to carry her? I picked her up carefully, and carried her to the Poseidon cabin bridal style. Surely she wouldn't mind sleeping in there.

I set her down on the bed, and stroked her cheek with my hand.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Not bad, Seaweed Brain. I thought you might drop me." She said, grinning.

"What? You- you were awake the whole time?"

She nodded, smiling mischievously.

"So you made me carry you for no reason?"

"I like it when you put in some effort," She laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

She sat up and pulled me down onto the bed. She snuggled up and linked her hand in mine.

I slid my thumb across it, back and forth, looking into the eyes I had fallen in love with a long time ago. The eyes that I was still in love with.

Annabeth leaned towards me, and I leaned into her, closing the gap between us. Our lips met, and I cupped her face with my hands.

**Annabeth POV**

Our lips met, and I tangled my hands in his hair. His lips were salty, like always, and were soft and moist. He deepened the kiss, and I was sure in that very second, that he loved me. We would always be together, always as one.

We pulled away for air, and smiled. His eyes were filled with excitement and longing. Then I remembered we weren't supposed to be here, alone in his cabin.

I got up and began to walk away, blushing.

Suddenly, a hand seized my arm. He pulled me onto his lap and his arms encircled my waist.

My cheeks were on fire, and I was about to burst.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Don't leave," He murmured. I felt his breath on my neck. It tickled, and I twisted my head around slightly.

His lips stayed on my skin, but they strayed. They slowly went down my neck, and on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip.

He trailed down to the edge of my shoulder, where the tip of his nose lingered at my t-shirt.

I didn't make a single move. I never wanted this to end.

His nose pushed my shirt off of my shoulder, and trailed down my forearm. Then he repeated the same thing on my other shoulder.

When his lips returned to my neck, my shirt was half off, but I was wearing a bra, and it didn't matter to me. It was Percy. I could trust him.

His hands pushed the shirt back onto my shoulders, and came back around my waist.

He turned me around, and his eyes gleamed. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and reluctantly pulled away.

Then his lips neared my ear, and he whispered three simple words that almost made me die right then and there.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Annabeth POV**

"I love you too," I murmured, my hand on his. My eyes were closed, and I was leaning my head on his shoulder.

We sat there in silence for a while. Then I spoke up.

"You think Mom would approve of this?" I asked sarcastically.

He opened my mouth to speak, but was beat by someone else.

"No, I do not approve of this." I jumped out of Percy's lap and he quickly stood up to face Athena.

She was in a white dress, with her dark hair tossed behind her shoulder.

We bowed in front of her, and she gave a curt nod.

"I- we-" I stammered, nervous.

"We love each other, Athena." Percy said.

My eyes widened, and I turned to see Mom's reaction.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Perseus Jackson, I had specifically told you to stay away from my daughter when I met you so many years ago."

"But instead of heeding me, you decided to go against me and even have a _child _with Annabeth!"

Percy looked away.

"Mother!" She gave me a stern look.

"I thought you knew better than to be with... this sea spawn!" She said sharply.

"Be careful of what you say to my son, Athena." Poseidon appeared before us, his face clearly showing anger.

We bowed yet again, and Poseidon responded with a small smile. See, these are times I wish that I was a daughter of Poseidon. He always sides with Percy, and he's pretty laid back.

"I will not tolerate insults against Percy."

"Dad..."

"Poseidon, I had warned Perseus against associating with my daughter. And he ignored me and had a daughter!" She said, her voice rising.

"Athena, calm down. Perseus is free to make his own wishes, as is Annabeth. If they had a daughter, then they had one. There is nothing to be done about it."

Mom glared at him and then Percy for a moment.

"I suppose... I suppose you are right, Poseidon. Just this once."

"Percy... well, good luck." Percy looked at her with a confused expression.

"Annabeth. May your wishes come true. Choose wisely." I smiled, although I wondered what she meant by that last bit.

"I'm going to go speak with Persis. Give her a gift. Goodbye." Mom disappeared in a flash of light.

"I should be leaving. Bye." Poseidon disappeared, leaving behind the scent of the sea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Persis POV**

I shrieked as I ran through the woods. Cy, Ilene, Darrel and I were playing... well, a game of hide-and-seek. It's childish, I know, but I'd like to live like a child as long as I can.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, regretting that shriek. I cursed silently, and looked around for a place to hide. I saw Zeus' Fist not too far away, but I knew better than to go in that direction. I kept running until I came to the creek.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Said a voice. I turned around, and before me stood Damian Messina, son of Hermes, and Fern Rialta, daughter of Aphrodite. We had been enemies since the day we met, which was years ago.

_"Hey! New girl!" I halted to a stop as I heard someone yell at me. I looked at them._

_A boy, a bit taller than me, with dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes smirked. Behind him, several other boys stood behind him, including one girl._

_She stood beside the boy, her hand on his shoulder. She had stick straight red hair and cold blue eyes. She gave me a distasteful look, then went back to inspecting her nails._

_"Come over here." The boy said, in a commanding voice. I followed his instructions nervously. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Persis," I whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Persis." I said louder._

_"Who's your parent?"_

_"Annabeth Chase."_

_The kids exchanged looks._

_"What's your full name?"_

_"Persis Jackson."_

_"Who's your dad? Is he a god or a half-blood?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't know." I said.  
_

_They laughed. "You don't know? Seriously?" The boy asked, laughing._

_"I- I never met my d- dad. My p-parents parted before I was born..." I __stammered, scared of these people all of a sudden._

___"No, duh. That's why you're here. Didn't you know? Weirdo..." The girl said._

___"My father was the hero of Camp. He defeated Kronos and survived Tartarus." I said, defending myself._

_"Think she's Percy Jackson's daughter?" One boy asked._

_"Her? Yeah, right. He was way stronger and confident than **her**." The girl responded, rolling her eyes._

_"I- I..." I was about to break into tears._

_"Hey! Damian! Stop it!" Somebody yelled._

_I turned around to see a tall boy, the same height as the mean boy, who was blonde and had beautiful eyes. They shifted from color to color, from mesmerizing chocolate brown to ice blue. Beside him was a girl about my height, with brown hair pulled back with an orange bandanna, and brown eyes. She had an angry expression on her face, and it looked like she wouldn't hesitate to beat anyone up. Next to the first boy was a... satyr, I think it was. He had curly brown hair and green eyes. They looked at the other group angrily.  
_

_"Leave the girl alone, Damian." The boy said._

_"And if he doesn't?" The mean girl spoke up._

_"Shut up, Fern. Cyril's talking to Damian, not you." Said the bandanna girl sharply. Fern bit her lip._

_"What's this girl to you, Cyril? Why do you care what I do to her?" Damian asked._

_"I'm not going to repeat it. Leave her alone and get lost." Cyril said._

_The group began to retreat._

_"Fine. But this isn't the last you'll see of me, girl!" Damian left, Fern and the others following behind him._

_"You okay?" Cyril asked softly, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_He turned me towards him, and found silent tears running down my face. I might have been 13 years old, but their words had hurt me._

_"Hey, don't cry. Damian and Fern are like that. You shouldn't cry because of them. They don't know half the stuff they're saying."_

_He wiped away the tears on my face._

_"What's your name?" _

_"P-persis Jackson."_

_"Persis. That's a pretty name." He said, smiling. "My name is Cyril. Cyril Grace, son of Jason and Piper Grace." _

_I liked the way he spoke. His words had a calming effect on me._

_"I'm Ilene Rodriguez, daughter of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez," Said the girl. The anger on her face had cleared to show a kind and caring smile to me._

_"And I'm Darrel Underwood. Son of Grover and Juniper Underwood." Said the satyr. He gave me a grin._

_"Don't take Damian or Fern's words to heart. They're real jerks. Damian Messina's a son of Hermes. And Fern Rialta is a daughter of Aphrodite. You know the gods, right?" Ilene asked._

_I nodded._

_"Yeah. So, Persis Jackson, huh? Parents?" Ilene asked._

_"Annabeth Chase... and, uh..." I trailed off._

_"Wait a second, Jackson? But your mom's Chase..." Darrel said._

_"I use my dad's last name."_

_"Oh." Ilene glanced at Cyril and Darrel for a moment. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes._

_"You don't worry, Persis. By the time we're done with you, you'll be as bright as sunshine!" Cyril and Darrel grinned, and Ilene seized my hand._

_"Let's go!"_

_After walking for what seemed like forever, we had distanced ourselves away from the boys._

_"Why did Damian leave when Cyril came?" I asked curiously._

_"Cyril's dad was the leader of Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. Cyril's also the best sword-fighter at Camp, right after Percy Jackson."_

_"Who?"_

_"Oh gods, I have a lot to teach you! Percy Jackson is this camp's role model. Nobody has seen him for years, though. He's the savior of the Camp, the hero everyone looks up to. He was even offered immortality! Your mom is also looked up to over here."_

_"Cool." Percy Jackson... could he be my dad? He had the same last name, offered immortality, hero of Camp..._

_"Persis! That's too long... I'll call you Sis. Sis, come on! We're going to take you around camp!" Ilene said, excited._

_She dragged me along with her, not giving me any time to ponder the idea about Percy Jackson._

"Hey! Jackson, I'm talking to you!" I snapped out of my daydream and glared at Damian.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Looks like someone's got an attitude." Fern teased.

"Save it, Fern." I said.

"You see Percy Jackson? I was right, he's nothing like you. Muscular, cool, hero, none of those words describe _you,_" Fern sneered.

"I wouldn't say that. Because you know what, Fern? Percy Jackson _is _my father."

A wave of nervousness crossed her face, then her sneer reappeared.

"Yeah, right. Please, all you want is for people to believe your lies."

"They're not lies, Fern. He really is her father." I heard someone say. It took me less than a second to realize it was Cy.

He stepped next to me.

"And why should we believe _you, _Cyril?" Damian asked.

"Why shouldn't you? He's more trustworthy than anyone of you." I yelled.

"Shut up, liar!" Fern yelled.

"Liar? You really think I'm lying? Oh, you just wait." I said, walking up to her.

"Wait for what? Huh? What are you going to do?" She asked, smirking.

I was about to slap this girl silly, punch her in the face, and throw her into the lake.

Evidently, Cy realized this, because before I could slap her, he grabbed my arms.

"_Don't. We'll show them personally. Ilene and Darrel have gone to find your Dad, they'll come back any second." _He whispered.

I let myself relax a bit.

"What happened? Scared?" Damian asked.

"She would gladly beat you up, Damian, as would I." Cy retorted.

"Cyril! Sis! Over at the cabins!" Ilene yelled, panting for breath.

"You want me to prove Percy Jackson's my dad?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Then come on. Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Persis POV**

I marched through the woods, Cy, Ilene, and Darrel beside me, while Damian, Fern, and their group followed behind us.

I found my parents in a casual conversation, my dad leaning against the Poseidon cabin, and my mom standing in front of him.

"Come on," I said. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Halfway, Damian's group stopped, and Cy, Ilene, and Darrel stopped a little after them.

I neared the cabin, and flung my arms around my mom's neck.

"Hi Mom!"

She turned around, surprised.

"Persis!"

Then I moved over to my dad. "Hey Dad!" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I heard gasps from Damian and Fern's group.

"Hey Sweetie," He said, putting his arm around me. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just saw you and came over to say hi." I saw a flicker of doubt and confusion in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"Last time I checked, you don't go around saying hi to me every time you see me..." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mom raised an eyebrow at me, then shook her head.

"You are one giant mystery." Then she noticed everybody staring at this exchange between parents and child.

"Persis... why is there a group of 10 demigods watching us?" She asked.

"Uh..." I glanced at them. "They didn't believe that my dad was _the _Percy Jackson so I had to show them so that's why they followed me and why I came over and said hi." I said quickly.

My parents stared at me, evidently trying to comprehend what I had just said. My mom was the first to react.

"But why do you want to- Hey wait a second! Is that Damian and Fern?" She asked.

I nodded slowly.

She glanced at them, her expression angry. I had told her about my encounter with them years ago only recently. She had been furious when she had heard, but I had told her not to worry.

"Annabeth, calm down." Then Dad turned to me. "Who's Damian and Fern?"

"They... er, they sort of-"

"They threatened her and mocked her on her first day at Camp, when she was 13." Mom cut me off.

"_What?_" He asked, his forehead creased.

"Its nothing much, don't worry Dad-"

"Are you kidding me? Who do they think they are?"

I began to get nervous. I didn't want this to get out of my hands.

"Dad, I-"

"You know what? How about we go show them who your dad is, first hand?" His eyes flashed.

"Dad, relax. Its okay,"

"Come on. Trust me, Persis," He said.

I took a deep breath. Then I sighed. "OK."

We walked over, Mom stopping to stand with Cy, Ilene, and Darrel. He waved at them as we passed by them, and they grinned and waved back.

Damian, Fern, and the rest of the boys' eyes widened as we came near them. We stopped right in front of Damian and Fern.

"Hello. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and father of Persis," He said, his voice controlled. But I could tell that there was a storm raging inside of him.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." Damian said.

"Hi Mr. Jackson!" Fern said cheerfully, covering her nervousness.

The rest of the boys were too shocked to speak. They retreated, leaving only Damian and Fern.

Damian glanced behind him, then looked back at us, his face pale.

"So. Persis told me you threatened her on her first day. And you made fun of her." Dad said, his voice cold.

Damian and Fern had the sense to stay silent.

"_Nobody _makes fun of the Jackson name. I'm surprised that Poseidon and Athena spared you." He said sharply.

"I-" Fern began.

"Stay away from her, got it? If I find out that you did _anything _despite my warnings, I will not hesitate to carry out actions against you."

"Y-yes, sir." Fern stuttered.

Dad glared at Damian.

He nodded quickly. "Of course, s-sir." They backed away and left quickly, not daring to glance back.

Dad turned towards me. "If they disturb you again, tell me. OK?" I nodded. He began to walk away.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

He turned around, and smiled. "No problem sweetheart," He said. Then he went back towards the Poseidon cabin, Mom following him.

Cy, Ilene, and Darrel ran over.

"What- just happened?" Ilene asked.

"My dad just threatened Damian and Fern."

"I don't think they're going to be back anytime soon," Darrel laughed.

I grinned. "You guys want to finish that game of hide and seek?" Cy asked.

We nodded.

"One, two, three..."

**Hope you liked it! Should Damian and Fern disregard Percy? Review, and give me suggestions! Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Before I get started, I just wanted to say that everybody who likes my story and takes the time to read it is amazing! And reviewers are also amazing! I'd like to call out a few special, on the ball, always there reviewers! WisegirlAnnabethChase, you are really wise, thank you so so so much! Kcool456, you are as cool as your name, thanks a lot! allen r, you are there for my stories, so Thank You so much, you are amazing! Bloodtributes, you are awesome, thank you very much! Tagicheartbreak, my first reviewer here, you are fantastic, thanks a million! littlebear101, you rock, thanks so much! readingaddict24, you give me great ideas, thanks a bunch!  
Thank you all! I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me!**

**Persis POV**

I had won hide-and-seek, and got to choose what we were going to do next today. Of course, I'm pretty sure they would have listened to me no matter what, since it was my birthday. We were going to go swimming at the beach, my absolute favorite thing to do in Camp, after spending time with the guys and Mom and Dad, and just Cy. I raced to the Poseidon cabin, and dug through my dresser.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked. She had been talking to Dad, but he had been called away by Chiron for a few minutes. Something about an angry naiad?

"Looking for a swimsuit. We're going swimming down at the beach."

"Oh."

I found my favorite swimsuit, a solid turquoise one that looked exactly like the ocean and matched my eyes. It had a slider halter swim top and hipster swim bottoms, but I decided on wearing a small bikini bottom skirt instead of the bottoms. I changed and came out of the bathroom.

Mom eyed me warily. "Your father is going to _kill _you if he sees you in that," She said, pointing to the skirt. Then I realized how small it really was.

I sighed. I didn't really like the skirt anyways, it had appeared in my closet this morning, and I had tried to throw it out, but it just kept reappearing. I decided to change into the swim bottoms that matched with the top. I did _not _want my father after me because of a bikini skirt.**  
**

I came out of the bathroom again, and Mom nodded with approval. "Much better."

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. Time to go swimming.

**Cyril POV**

I watched as Persis exited the Poseidon cabin. She was wrapped in her gray owl towel.

"Hey Cy," She greeted me. I smiled, and we walked to the beach, where Ilene and Darrel were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Ilene huffed. Persis grinned in response.

"You gonna swim in your towel?" Darrel asked.

Perce rolled her eyes. Then she dropped the towel. Her long and tan legs made her swimsuit pop out. It was the color of her eyes, sea-green and like the ocean. Her eyes glittered, and her dark waves of hair cascaded down her back, in a messy but cute way. Her skin was flawless, and she had no other jewelry on with the exception of her Camp necklace and a silver ring on her finger. She was beautiful. She was _hot._

**Persis POV**

I watched Cy's eyes skim my body. Was he checking me out? He was totally checking me out. His cheeks were tinged with a soft pink, and his eyes wandered my body. He was wearing no shirt, only purple swim shorts and his Camp necklace. He was tall and muscular, and his 4 pack just made him look more handsome.

I looked down, and realized he was looking at my Camp necklace. Besides the beads from all my years, I had a silver heart locket given to me by Athena strung on my necklace. She had given it to me this morning.

_I stared at my bow and arrow. I hated archery. Worst sport in the world. _

_I sighed, and pulled my arm back. Suddenly a voice interrupted me._

_"If you straighten the bow, you'll have a better chance of hitting the target."_

_"AHHH!" I jumped, screaming. I found myself face to face with Athena._

_"Oh. Uh, hi," I said._

_"Hello, Persis. Happy Birthday."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'd like to give you this locket. It will transform into a shield when you rub it."_

_I took the locket from her hands and strung it onto my necklace. Then I opened the locket. Inside, there was a picture of my family. The one we took together, at Dad's house. And the other side was empty. I looked up questionably._

_"Shouldn't there be a picture..."_

_"I have left that place blank. It is for you to choose someone. Choose who you love the most. Choose wisely."_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off._

_"I'm sorry, but I must leave now. Have a wonderful birthday, Persis." She smiled, and then disappeared in a flash of light._

"It's a locket. Athena gave it to me today. It turns into a shield," I said. Cy snapped out of his dreamland.

"Oh. It looks nice. Your ring, too."

"Poseidon gave me that one. Its a sword."

Cy nodded thoughtfully. "Cool."

"You guys coming or not?" Ilene yelled.

Cy looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

I smiled. "After you, sir," I said.

"My, thank you madame. But ladies first," He said sarcastically.

"Why, I must decline your offer." I motioned towards the water. "After you, kind sir."

Cy shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, huh?" He walked towards me.

Then in one swift motion, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Eeee! Cy! Let me down!" I squealed, hitting his back with my fists. He had a firm grip on my legs and waist, and as much as I hated it, he was stronger than me and refused to let go.

"Sorry, but no." He walked into the water, then dropped me with a splash.

"Oooh! You're going to pay for that, Cyril Grace!" I raised my hands, and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. Then I dropped my hands. Over my head, a large wave flew and swallowed Cy up, who stared at the wave in shock. He glared at me as he was pulled under the water.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, Persis Jackson!" He yelled, after he resurfaced. I felt wind churn around me, and my hair whipped around my face.

It was like a mini tornado whipping around me. I spun around and around, like an unstoppable top.

"Cy, stop!" I yelled, laughing. Finally, Cy ceased the winds, and I fell back into the comforting waters.


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth POV**

I put the book that I was reading down, and relaxed for a moment, my head in Percy's lap. He dragged his fingers through my hair, untangling the infinite amount of knots. His eyes were closed, and if his hand weren't moving, I would have said he was asleep.

His eyes fluttered open. "What?" He asked. I realized I had been staring at him.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, please. You were totally checking me out." Percy smirked.

"I was _not_!" I said, feeling my cheeks turn crimson.

"Then would you please explain why you were staring at me with such interest?"

I rolled my eyes. Before I was pressed to answer his question again, I glanced at the clock.

"Percy! Its already 6:00! I want to get a good spot for the fireworks," I said, beginning to get up.

He sighed. "OK. See you in 10 minutes?" He asked.

I nodded. His hand fell from my hair. He got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you," I whispered. He smiled as I left his cabin.

I walked to the Athena cabin as quickly as possible. As I passed my bed to go get something from my section of the closet, something caught my eye.

Lying on top of the bedspread was a dark blue dress, like the midnight blue sky. It looked long enough to reach my knees, and it had an embellished neckline of three golden rectangular plates. It was held up by two straps that went from the front of my neck to the back, and connected to the rest of the fabric in the back. The waist was scrunched slightly, but it didn't look too tight. (I'm a terrible dress describer, please don't yell at me! The dress is on my profile page if you want to see it!)

Next to the dress was a note written on a piece of silver cardstock.

_Hey Wise Girl  
Mind wearing this for me tonight? :)  
Love you,  
Percy_

I couldn't help but smile as I read the note written in that all too familiar handwriting. I don't wear dresses very often. I only have two dresses, because the rest of my wardrobe consists of pants, shirts, and the occasional skirt. I eyed the article of clothing warily, but I had to admit; it was pretty. I sighed. I supposed I could make an exception for Percy. I picked up the dress and ran into the bathroom to change.

**Percy POV**

I raced around in my cabin, trying to look nice. My outfit wasn't too bad. It was a good and clean blue shirt and jeans, nothing too formal. I ran in front of the mirror and desperately tried to fix my hair as best as possible. After a few frustrating minutes, it looked pretty good. I walked out of my cabin, grinning... then I ran back inside.

I yanked open the drawer dresser and reached all the way back. My fingers closed around a black velvet box. I slipped it into my pocket, and went back outside. Thank the gods I remembered to get it.

I leaned against the cabin, absentmindedly cleaning my fingernails. My foot tapped to a rhythm of a song, and I went over the routine for the hundredth time. We'll sit together and eat dinner, then we'll watch the fireworks, and then-

"Percy?" A voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked up and froze.

Annabeth stood in front of me, wearing the dress that Piper had helped me choose. She looked stunning, the midnight blue contrasting with her light complexion. Her hair was let loose, some of it pinned back in a gorgeous hairstyle. She had on silver earrings and her camp necklace. No jewelry on her fingers. Good. Dark blue sandals completed the look, along with a hint of makeup. She was beautiful.

"Annabeth..." I gasped. She looked at me nervously. "You look... beautiful. Divine." She smiled, her cheeks lighting up with color.

"Thanks..." She said softly. She tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear, like she does whenever she's nervous.

"So... shall we?" She accepted my outstretched hand and we walked to the the beach.

**Persis POV**

I smiled as I watched the sunset. Purple, orange, and red smeared the sky like as if a painter had pulled a brush across it. The water reflected the sky and was tinted a reddish orange color. I could hear Ilene laughing as Darrel played a song on his pipes and danced. The soft murmur of voices of campers echoed around me, blanketing me with warmth.

My head was cushioned by Cy's lap. His fingers played with my hair, attempting to braid it, then twisting it, then untangling it. His fingers tickled slightly as they fumbled through my dark waves. I suppressed the bubbly feeling growing inside me with each second he was touching me. A ticklish feeling emerged from inside of me, one I felt whenever Cy was this close to me. The ticklish feeling traveled from my toes, to my feet, to- Wait a second. That ticklish feeling wasn't just me. I tilted my head ever so slightly, and my eyes widened in fear.

A tiny black spider was traveling up my foot. My breathing turned ragged and short. I was _almost _a copy of my father. But of course, I must have some of my mother in me. The smartness, the waves in my hair, the terrifying fear of _spiders._ Now, I think its ridiculous to be scared of tiny little insects that think you will do more harm to them than they will to you. So I usually ignore insects or vacuum them up or something, but spiders... I've only had a few spider incidents in my life, so evidently Arachne doesn't hate me as much as she does my mother, who finds spiders very often. But whenever I meet with a spider, it isn't pretty.

Once, only my mom was home. When I told her there was a spider in the living room, she got off the sofa and ran for her life, and we locked ourselves in our rooms until dad came home. Then, _neither _of my parents were home. I saw a huge spider, and I screamed so loudly that I swear my eardrums nearly shattered. My dad found me curled up under the covers of the bed in my parents'/dad's room. He had to coax me out of there and promise that the spider had been killed. My dad finds most of these incidents hilarious, though, which annoys me like crazy. But he didn't think it was very funny when I broke a bunch of plates in the kitchen while trying to kill a spider. _That _was one very interesting incident. And a quite interesting lecture that followed.

I glanced back at the spider, which was almost all the way across my foot. I felt Cy shake me.

"Perce? Persis, what's wrong?" He asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"S-sp-sp... spider!" I cried, fear swallowing my words.

He sat up quickly. He knows about my phobia of spiders, and he knows how scared I get when I see one.

"Where?" He asked urgently. I could sense him moving around behind me, perhaps looking for something to kill it with.

"My- my foot," I said, shaking.

He came in front of me and I watched him get the spider on a napkin, and then crush it. He left to go throw it away and wash his hands. I moved our blanket and myself closer to the water, and sat down so that when the tide came in, my feet were soaked in water. I clutched the fabric of the blanket in my hands, trembling.

I felt myself enveloped in a pair of strong arms. They drew me close to him, and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Shhh," Cy said. He pulled me into him, so that my back was against his chest and each of his legs were on either side of me. His distinct fresh smell of freshly cut grass and a summer breeze filled my nostrils. I felt protected, safe, guarded. His hands covered mine, and he moved them so his hands went around my waist.

"You OK?" He asked. My breathing had returned to normal, and my heartbeat had slowed down.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded against him, closing my eyes. I probably looked like a little girl, trying to sleep in Cy's arms.

"...I still can't believe a girl like you, who's gone on 2 quests with me and defeated many monsters, are afraid of spiders." I heard him say, his tone amused.

"Haha. Very funny. You _know _Arachne's after me. You should be thankful you aren't afraid of spiders," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"_Sure_." He mocked. I could _see _the smile on his face. He was trying _so _hard to hold back a laugh. But if that spider hadn't just scared me out of my wits, he wouldn't have been holding back. I smacked his hand, opening my eyes.

"Ow!" He yelled quietly out of pure instinct. I didn't hit him _that _hard, and it wouldn't have hurt that much.

"You deserve it." I said, smirking.

"Sure I do." Then he leaned towards me, balancing his chin in the crook where my shoulder and neck met. I could feel his breath on my cheek when he spoke. "Do I deserve something else?" He said. His words caught my throat. I swallowed down my feelings and mustered the courage to respond.

"Like what?" I asked, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Like this," He whispered. His hands went up to my shoulders and twisted me towards him, and he captured my lips with his. I was melting inside; I was the ice and he was the flame. I let myself relax, and my body loose its tension. Then his lips left mine. I passed my fingers over my mouth, where I felt the ghost of his lips still on mine. Then I looked up at him.

"I think you do deserve this." Then I pressed my lips against his, the warm skin touching once again. I felt him smile in the kiss, and he gripped my back and my waist tightly, his hand on my waist and his arm lying diagonally on my back, his hand squeezing my shoulder. After a few more moments of complete bliss and heaven, we separated.

He smiled at me, and I found myself smiling too. My boyfriend was my best friend, a hero, always there, and a perfect kisser. Maybe even my soulmate. Who knew?

**How did you like it? Sorry for the long wait! I've already started the next part, so not too much longer!**


End file.
